1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fingerprint sensor, a fingerprint sensor module, and a method for manufacturing the fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen development of, for example, high-resolution capacitance detection devices that can detect a microstructure, such as unevenness of a surface of a finger, as a way of biometric authentication.
Of such devices, however, conventional fingerprint sensors are formed on a single-crystal silicon substrate, and hence are easily broken when pressed by a finger, which is a problem.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-317353 describes improvement in durability of a fingerprint sensor formed on an insulating substrate.
However, fingerprint sensors such as those described above have been required to be further improved in durability. The fingerprint sensors have also been required to have both high durability and high detection sensitivity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fingerprint sensor with excellent durability, a module for the fingerprint sensor, and a method for manufacturing the fingerprint sensor. Furthermore, there is a need for a fingerprint sensor that achieves not only excellent durability but also excellent detection sensitivity, a module for the fingerprint sensor, and a method for manufacturing the fingerprint sensor.